


Living Constellations

by HighnessesKnight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suicide Attempt, self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighnessesKnight/pseuds/HighnessesKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the arch of his feet timidly caressing the bridges railing Yamaguchi teetered thoughtlessly upon the metal. With a mission in mind he had leaned forward only to have a blonde throw him a second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual fanfiction and I ask that you don't feel the necessity to keep your critiques to yourself. But as well, complements are always nice to hear heh.
> 
> Now do be aware that if you are sensitive to self hate or suicide attempts/suicidal thoughts you may be triggered and I'd like to ask you kindly to be weary of these and more mindful of your own being.
> 
> Thank you and do please enjoy.

**Yamaguchi P.O.V**

 

 

Fluent hands crept longingly past Yamaguchis dark hairline, the fingers lingering within the thick strands until the tender sensations presence dwindled, leaving the brunettes locks in a disarrayed mess.

Dainty fingers timidly caressed his chin until sweeping themselves along the exposed skin of his neck and disappearing. Sets of hands plucked away at Yamaguchis thin clothing, ravaging the comfortable cloth of his jacket as it flapped against his lower abdomen with cascading ripples which rose behind him as he admired the view crafted within his vision. Gods hand was educated and one of temerity during the worlds creation, the skies inky black surface the product of several swift fluent motions made by a thick brush. It held a sense of delicacy, fragments of the meticulous process permeating off the aged canvas.

The occasional glittering star graced the nights presence, its treasured being something which many sought out to witness and become inspired by. Though, such sprinkles held no such beauty when singed into skin. The thought drew Yamaguchis body forward, the lurching convulsion drenching his heartbeat in an intensity which caused it to rampage and rebel against its bone cage.

The constellations which the same God had drawn upon the brunettes skin in tenacious urgency are alike to the attempt one might make on a homework assignment they had long forgotten of until the last moment. Such a thought brought Yamaguchi farther forward, the toes of his right sneaker stepping onto an empty plot of air as his lanky silhouette interrupted the moons timid rays.

_Don’t worry;_ he thought to himself, _I won’t be ruining the view much longer._

The young man had grown exhausted, there wasn’t very much worth explaining.

The water beneath him contorted the antiquated moons image in its reflection, along with the stars which gradually began to seep through the wispy clouds of slumbering white above. Perhaps, this truly was the best, the stars which their God had performed thievery to etch into his skin would return to their brethren.

_That would be nice; I’ve kept them away for too long._

Then with a mind eased with a birthed tranquility his body found home in the venturing wind. Its hands which had earlier been cupped in such a way similar to the crescent moon as it caressed his fair skin seemingly grasping at his being. Lingering only for a moment before vigorously attempting once more to lift the shooting star back to the bridges railing. Until, a hand which was unlike the others clenched tightly on the back of his jacket in such a way that his earlier fantasies were driven away with a repulsive reality.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” The tone exclaimed in a thundering tone as no longer did Yamaguchis form surge forward but backwards in a gauche decent towards the bridges harsh sidewalk until a striking pain awoke him from his befuddled daze. “Who the hell would-“Their voice was muted, their earlier ferocity drifting somewhere in the polluted atmosphere above the pair as the echoes dissipated as the dreaded familiarity of tears stung the backs of the brunettes eyes. His rescuer had been an angel dressed in a jacket identical to his own with headphones blaring a song the other hadn’t shared with Yamaguchi replacing were a necklace might be.

_I’m an idiot, I’m an idiot, I’m an-_ “Idiot, I’m an idiot, Tsukki! Tsukki!” It would be out of character and an impossible task for the brunette to feign regularity as his eyelashes laced into one another, sparkling stars trickling through his scrunched eyelids as the moons awkward rays transformed his tired orbs into glistening galaxies of emotions, his brown gaze swirling with chestnuts and auburns and the stars which he hadn’t noticed before. These streams curved his cheeks, warming them from the chilling air as the blonde before him observed with wide eyes until,

“Yes you are, dammit, you are so lucky my mom sent me out to get more salmon.” Though it wasn’t made verbal a silent, _I am so lucky my mom sent me out to get more salmon,_ was whispered by the winds. Erratically two solid hands roughly enveloped his being in a suffocating hug, to which Yamaguchi remained in a frozen stupor, hiccups occasionally interrupting the comforting, tender silence the two shared. Above the clouds continued to drift from one another, like curtains opening to reveal a shows opening scene. The stars which their God had conjured to decorate the inky night were like jewels and pearls vibrant with their organic illumination.

_I’ll be keeping your siblings for a little longer._


End file.
